worldofjinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jiran's Special Attacks
Jiran Jinot has a whole arsenal of attacks, with unique abilities. This page shows all of many basic attacks. Physical Attacks Rapid Punches Jiran can attack his opponents with multiple punches at high speeds. One of his favorite things to do, he likes to use it often, despite who he's fighting. He especially loves using this technique against Buckfaced and Wigi-Wigi. Jiran generally uses this technique to deal quick and effective blows to his opponent. Rapid Kicks A technique where Jiran kicks at high speeds and it is correspondent to his rapid punches. Jiran's rapid kicks are also, sometimes, associated with his rapid punches. The rapid punches and rapid kicks are like thunder and lightning- you will often times see one with the other. However, Jiran tends not to use rapid kicks as much as he would use rapid punches though. Fists of Fury This is one of Jiran's signature techniques. He rapid punches, from a distance, and hits his opponent with a barrage of dozens of fists that contain his energy. Essentially, it is a more effective variant of the rapid punches, however, it is far different. Where the rapid punches have to be up close, the Fists of Fury can be used from a near or greater distance. The Fists of Fury aren't Jiran's actual fists, they are fists made of his energy that spring off due to the fast-paced motion of his arms. This technique is first seen during his battle with Mew on Planet Niraq. Force Punch Jiran punches his opponent and the opponent is defeated just by the force of the blow. He first used this technique aboard the ship that was taking him to the site of the tournament. He killed a demon that threatened Christina with this technique. Blast Attacks Rapid Fire Jiran shoots a barrage of basic blast orbs towards hsi opponent. Jiran's first time using this technique was during his first battle with King Cytozin. Guided Blast A technique that Jiran learned from Gohan during their training. Jiran shoots a blast at his opponent and can control the path of the blast. This technique is first seen during his second battle with King Cytozin. Fire Attacks Blazing Inferno Jiran's signature technique as well as his flaming adaptation of Gohan's Torrential Blast Wave technique. Jiran puts his hands together, the right on top of the left, and holds them at his side to charge up. When he pushes his hands forward, still with the right over the left, a large and controlled flame explodes from his palms and travels towards his opponent. In the middle of this flame, there is small solar blast that spirals along the path of the blast. This technique got its name from its destructive powers and prowess. The Blazing Inferno is first seen during Jiran's second battle with King Cytozin . If needed, Jiran can control the path of the Blazing Inferno and make it go to wherever he desires. This is seen during his battle with Demon King Cytozin. Chain of Fire Jiran starts a small fire near his opponent and then it grows to create a giant fire. He first uses this on Millipede during the Doomsday Tournament. Lightning Attacks Jiran only uses lightning whenever he is in Mega-Mode. Eye Blast Jiran focuses power in his eyes and fires powerful jets of lightning at his opponent. This technique is first seen during his first battle with King Cytozin, after achieving Mega-Mode. Since that battle, however, Jiran has yet to use this technique again. Lightning-filled Solar Blast In Mega-Mode, Jiran's lightning is incorporated with many of his attacks. Whenever he chooses to, he can fill his full-powered blasts or even normal solar blasts with powerful streams of lightning. These types of blasts prove to be more powerful than averaged blasts, but that may be due to the fact that he is 3x more powerful in Mega-Mode. Although he has the full capability of doing so, Jiran doesn't use these types of attacks often and, whenever he does, it is out of anger. The first time Jiran is seen filling blasts with lightning is when he first transforms during his first battle with King Cytozin. Electric Blazing Inferno Jiran's signature technique whenever he goes into Mega-Mode. It's exactly the same as his normal Blazing Inferno however, as the name states, there is an equal amount of lightning within the attack as fire. The spiral seems to disappear in response to all the added lightning. This technique is first seen during his second battle with King Cytozin. This was also the first time, coincidentally, that Jiran is ever seen using the Blazing Inferno. Trivia 1. Jiran's blast and fire colors change with his different forms. In normal mode, his blasts are yellow and his fire attacks are a mixture of orange and yellow. In Super-Mode, his fire and blasts are yellow. In Mega-Mode, his fire and blasts are orange. This process changes in Ultra-Mode because his fire and blasts, then, becomes blue. 2. Just as with his forms, Jiran's attacks are all based off of attacks from Anaconda- one of Donavan Smalley's other characters from another story. 3. The rapid punches and kicks are a very common form of battle for majority of the characters in the Jiran Adventures universe. 4. Like many other things in Jiran Adventures, the Fists of Fury technique was created, fully, by serendipity. In the original version, Donavan accidentally had Jiran using rapid punches but he was far off from his opponent. During the revised version, he decided to use that mistake and create a new attack out of it. As a result, he developed the Fists of Fury. 5. The Blazing Inferno technique's form is based off of the Kamehameha Wave used by various characters in the Dragonball universe. 6. On that note, it is also Anaconda's signature technique. Category:A-Z Category:Abilities Category:Informational